


I've Got You

by izdog



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Raydia Week 2018, Raydia Week Day 2 - Long Boarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izdog/pseuds/izdog





	I've Got You

“Shit shit shit!” Rayla yelled as she careened toward a tree.  
“Jump!” Claudia screamed, “Just jump off!”  
Rayla listened and jumped. Forward. And landed right back on the out of control longboard. Claudia was already skating over by the time Rayla hit the tree. Her wheels glided easily over the old pavement to where Rayla was laying on her back, her pride more hurt than her body.  
She sat up, “I can’t do this. I don’t even know where my board is.” Rayla looked around and shrugged defeatedly.  
Claudia held her hand out for Rayla, who took it, “Don’t talk like that. You’re just shooting to high right now. Try something easier.”  
Rayla grumbled, “Oh yeah? Like what.”  
Claudia knew full well that Rayla was losing her cool, but she couldn’t stop falling in love with the way that her white hair had leaves in it and stuck out at weird angles, or the way that her lavender eyes were even brighter against the smudge of dirt across her cheek.  
“Tell you what,” Claudia started, “You go grab your board and when you come back I’ll teach you some basics.”  
It took Rayla nearly five minutes to find her longboard, and when she did it was all scratched up and dirty.  
“Is it broken?” Rayla asked, worry etched in her thick, Scottish accent.  
Claudia felt her face brighten, “Absolutely not! Now its got character!”  
Rayla smiled and set her board down, “So what, are you gonna teach me how to stand on it?”  
“Hmm, sort of,” Claudia answered, and then gestured to her own longboard, “so for now we’ll use my board.”  
Rayla used Claudia’s hand and shoulder for support and Claudia guided her around in slow circles. Rayla was wobbling back and forth, and every so often Claudia would have to pull her back to keep her from falling backwards, or feel her whole weight as she needed more support to balance.  
Claudia kept walking her around on the longboard until Rayla was staying upright almost completely on her own.  
She looked up at Rayla, who had found her balance and was standing on the unmoving longboard, “We’re gonna do another thing.”  
Rayla furrowed her eyebrows, “What?”  
Claudia placed her foot lightly on the back of the board to stable it, “Stand at the top.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yeah,” Claudia reassured, “I’ve got you.”  
The white haired girl took a tentative step up and looked back at Claudia.  
“Oh no. What’s that look for? Why are you making that face?” Rayla sounded like she wanted to jump ship, but she trusted Claudia enough to stay on.  
“Don’t freak out,” Claudia said quickly, and before Rayla could protest, she got onto the board and pushed off. Rayla yelped, but Claudia placed a strong arm around her. It was loose enough for them to fall safely, but firm enough that Rayla’s stiff composure slackened a bit.  
Claudia used her other arm to balance for the two of them, along with her two, experienced legs. It was much harder to keep two people on the board than one, but Claudia mastered the art of the longboard long before, and was completely confident in her ability to keep Rayla safe.  
Rayla got much more comfortable, even started giggling, by the end.   
“Not so hard, right?” Claudia asked, slightly out of breath.  
Rayla was much more noticeably panting, but a wide grin still painted her face, “Yeah, I guess.”  
“Pshh,” Claudia scoffed, “You loved it.“  
“Maybe.”  
God, she loved that girl.


End file.
